The present inventive subject matter relates to an email system of a computer network, and more particularly, to managing emails at an email client end.
Email is a communication tool widely used in the Internet. In a cooperative working environment, people often communicate information and discuss questions regarding a particular subject via email on the Internet during a period of time. In this case, an email sent by a sender to one or more recipients may be replied to or forwarded by the one or more recipients, and such replying or forwarding may be constantly repeated. As a result of this communication manner, the recipient may successively receive emails with repetitive content in his/her email box. For example, the whole content of one email is completely included in another email. In this case, although the recipient only needs to read the other email, the recipient always has to open both emails separately because he/she did not know that the whole content of the one email has been included in the other email.